ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Sorry Not Sorry
"Sorry Not Sorry" is a song in A Magical Adventure. sung by Tara Strong. Mushi sang it during the search for her friends. This song was originally performed by Demi Lovato. Lyrics Intro Payback is a bad snitch And baby, I'm the baddest (I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest) Go 1 Now I'm out here lookin' like revenge Feelin' like a ten, the best I've ever been And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt To see me like this but it gets worse (wait a minute) Now you're out here lookin' like regret Ain't too proud to beg, second chance you'll never get And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt To see me like this but it gets worse (wait a minute) Pre-chorus Now payback is a bad snitch And baby, I'm the baddest I'm playin' with a savage Can't have this, can't have this (ah) And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah Chorus Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Bein' so bad got me feelin' so good Showin' you up like I knew that I would Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Feelin' inspired 'cause the tables have turned Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns 2 Baby, fineness is the way to kill Tell me how it feel, bet it's such a bitter pill And yeah, I know you thought you had bigger, better things Bet right now this stings (wait a minute) 'Cause the grass is greener under me Bright as technicolor, I can tell that you can see And yeah, I know how bad it must hurt to see me like this But it gets worse (wait a minute) Pre-chorus Now payback is a bad snitch And baby, I'm the baddest I'm playin' with a savage Can't have this, can't have this (ah) And it'd be nice of me to take it easy on ya, but nah Chorus Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Bein' so bad got me feelin' so good Showin' you up like I knew that I would Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Feelin' inspired 'cause the tables have turned Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns Bridge Talk that talk, baby Better walk, better walk that walk, baby If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby Better walk, better walk that walk, baby Oh yeah Talk that talk, baby Better walk, better walk that walk, baby If you talk, if you talk that talk, baby Better walk, better walk that walk, baby Chorus Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Bein' so bad got me feelin' so good Showin' you up like I knew that I would Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Baby, I'm sorry (I'm not sorry) Feelin' inspired 'cause the tables have turned Yeah, I'm on fire and I know that it burns Outro Payback is a bad snitch And baby, I'm the baddest I'm the baddest, I'm the baddest Category:Songs